


The Tuscan Sun

by ColdWhiteLight



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWhiteLight/pseuds/ColdWhiteLight
Summary: Kimi realizes that even though some things seem timeless and eternal, he wants a tangible proof of their existence, be it a candid picture or some wild flowers.He wants Sebastian to see himself through his eyes.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	The Tuscan Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradox_of_retaliation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday, paradox_of_retaliation! 🎉

Kimi was watching Sebastian. 

Him and Antonio were sitting just outside of the conference room where the Ferrari duo was getting interviewed by the media ahead of the Tuscany race weekend.

While they were waiting for their turn, they were able to watch and hear what was going on inside thanks to the big screen mounted on the wall of the waiting hall. And everyone present had their eyes glued on that screen now, whispering about the news of Sebastian's new team and about how it was a great coincidence for the announcement to be made right during Ferrari's anniversary race.

Even though Sebastian was the one whom the media people bombarded about his move to Aston Martin in 2021, Kimi was the fidgety one. His left leg was moving to an obscure rhythm that not even he was aware of. His hands were clasped together on his lap, but his fingers were also drumming against each other non-stop.

He knew that him and Sebastian were now a strange contrast, because while the younger man looked and acted very suave and confident and finally at peace with things, Kimi felt like he could barely sit still, like a ball of nervous energy. But his nervousness was not a negative one. He was simply so happy for Sebastian that he could barely contain it even as he couldn't take his eyes away from him.

That reminded him how watching the other man had evolved into his favourite pastime this year. Yes, he had always been watching him since they had met, but recently, Kimi was becoming more and more aware of this habit of his. 

He was catching himself gazing at him with adoration practically shining in his eyes and thanking for the presence of their masks for hiding his possibly idiotic and sappy smile from the view of the others. But even then, his delight and pride had to be easy enough to read for Antonio beside him, because from the corner of his eyes, he could see his team mate observing him with a knowing smile of his own. 

Apparently Antonio found Kimi's nervous excitement endearing. "There are little creases around your eyes. You are smiling so hugely, the mask is gonna rip." He whispered only for his ears and Kimi snorted softly and shook his head at the daring young man.

"Shut up." He berated, but it was filled with mirth and of course didn't deter Antonio from further commenting.

"You seem to be enjoying this more than he does."

Well, the boy was right. Kimi could only nod at his observation, not taking his eyes off of Sebastian. "Maybe I am…" He shrugged, his voice a bit high pitched in his happiness.

"But you hate media duties."

"Yes, but not this…" Kimi vaguely pointed towards the entrance of the conference room. "Not if it is about his future…" 

Amazed at the answer, Antonio nodded subtly beside him and looked back at the conference room. "Will certainly tell this to him." He promised, knowing that Kimi would give him a side eyed glare, but he just smiled again.

Last night, Kimi had only been together with Sebastian for a brief moment before dinner, but when he returned, he had told Antonio that the contracts had been signed and it was about to be made public tomorrow. Infact, Kimi had trusted in him enough to tell him when Sebastian had begun his talks with Aston Martin, so Antonio's bantering felt like that of a sibling's and took the edge of some of his nervousness.

Sebastian had very stressful times this year, especially this summer, as his future seemed to be bleaker and bleaker... He was getting trouble thrown at him by the team constantly and Kimi guessed that it wasn't going to stop until the end of this season. Nobody was talking out loud about the sourness that permeated the team, but for the trained ears, Sebastian had been silently screaming during his interviews about it for a long time now.

Kimi was just absolutely thrilled that at least part of it was now over for Sebastian and that the other man could take an easy breath for the rest of the season no matter how murky the situation looked.

That was why he had been busy planning a little surprise for him. Antonio had helped him out greatly, so he was really glad that he had a friend who was no stranger to Tuscany and every good thing about it. Now, all he had to do was to wait for the end of the weekend and steal Sebastian away. But before that, he had a press conference to tackle.

* * *

As it was their recent habit, they started the race together and finished it together, too. But this time, at least they were both in points.

Kimi was aware that barely hanging on the points like this pained Sebastian greatly and that he didn't sound so well in his post race interview again. Nobody could understand Sebastian better than him; so, the first thing he did after finishing their duties on the paddock was to go and find him in his motorhome.

When he came in, the younger man was already in his daily clothes, sitting on the edge of his small couch, waiting with his backpack and luggage at the ready. 

Wordlessly, Kimi closed the door and took his mask off. Sebastian stood up and practically fell into his arms, a long sigh escaping from his lips.

Pushing their heads into the crook of their necks, they just stood there like that, locked in each other's embrace. Kimi tightened his hold a bit in an instinctive need to give more comfort and in return, Sebastian tightened his hold, too. It brought a smile upon his face. “When I hug you and you hug me even tighter… I don't think there is a better feeling than this in the world." He rubbed his hands on Sebastian's back and heard him chuckle.

"Oh, really?" Sebastian's left hand slowly travelled to the small of his back and then to the arch of his butt, giving a firm squeeze at him there. "I can think of a few better things." 

The voice in his ear was seductive and playful and the hands on him began to give him dangerous caresses, so Kimi had to break their embrace and step back. "And people think you are the romantic between the two of us!" He smiled at the impish grin that greeted him even as Sebastian was still trying to pull him in, one hand going for his neck, the other grabbing at his hip to prevent him from escaping.

"You love me this way." Sebastian's eyes had that wet glint and the hand on Kimi's neck gently tugged him closer so that they could lean their foreheads together.

"I love you every way." Kimi rubbed their noses and made Sebastian laugh softly against his lips, his hands massaging Sebastian's sides soothingly. 

Pleased by the answer immensely, Sebastian lost no time in pressing their lips together, engaging Kimi in a slow and deep kiss that neither of them wanted to end, but Kimi had a surprise prepared and time was ticking.

Even though Sebastian chased him for another kiss, Kimi leaned back and tickled the younger man a bit to get him out of their kiss's haze. "We need to leave, Seb." He answered the question in Sebastian's eyes.

"Thought our flight was at night…" Sebastian was puzzled.

With a small smirk, Kimi stepped back so that Sebastian could get his things. "We have a heli waiting for us." 

Wide eyed at the news, Sebastian grinned. "I know you are always anxious to get back home as soon as possible, but isn't a heli a bit of an overkill?" 

Shaking his head at the good natured jibe, Kimi opened the motorhome door. "We are not going home, Sebby. Now, follow me." 

Intrigued by the secrecy, Sebastian took his luggage and keys, still bantering. "Since I followed you on the track the whole afternoon, I can do it a bit more, I guess. For some benefits..." He gave a sleazy look at Kimi's butt, making sure that Kimi had seen it.

Kimi shook his head at his antics and stepped off the trailer. He rummaged through his backpack and took out a cloth mask, pushing it into Sebastian's hands. "At least wear this and hide that smirk, you rascal!" He berated good naturedly and began walking away, not waiting for the younger man, but not without putting a little sway to the way walked, either.

And of course he ignored Sebastian's discreet whistle coming after him and how it put a bit of colour on his face.

* * *

At the heli, Sebastian was preoccupied with watching the lands below and Kimi was busy with watching him. Again… 

He loved it when Sebastian's attention was on him, but he also loved how the younger man would focus on anything and everything with the curiosity of a kid, a small frown on his face, his eyes sharp. 

That reminded him of the new camera he had recently bought. Sebastian looked like an important businessman in his white polo shirt, black tight jeans and leather sneakers. So, Kimi had to take some pictures to document just how dashing he appeared to be with the buttons of his shirt undone, Ray-bans on and phone in hand, scrutinizing the landscape below and then looking at the screen as if he was in the middle of directing his business empire in the comfort of his heli. 

Snorting at his thoughts, Kimi knew that his ever so curious love was simply tracking the heli's route on the Google Maps. It was cute how Sebastian could pull off the look of Bond while just kicking back and relaxing and doing the most mundane of things one could imagine. Kimi just had to immortalize it, so he played with the settings of the pro camera and began taking pictures.

Sebastian realized what Kimi had been doing in front of him only after Kimi got quite a few good shots. He took off his shades and smiled at his way with a question in his big blue eyes, his interest instantly pulled in by the DSLR camera Kimi had.

Kimi knew that the heli's noise would simply make it impossible for him to explain it to Sebastian. So, he simply took a few new shots in just as the heli made a maneuver and the setting sun got behind Sebastian, turning him into a dark silhouette.

He pursed his lips, lamenting a bit at the fact that he couldn't get a good angle to avoid the sun, but they were already lowering down onto their destination. Sebastian wordlessly asked for the camera as they touched the ground, but he shook his head at him impishly and hung it around his neck rather protectively. 

"You look like a hyped up hippie tourist with that thing!" Sebastian yelled over the chopping noise of the heli blades and Kimi shrugged a shoulder in dismissal.

"Only one of us looking like a rich entrepreneur is enough. Let me be the wide eyed hippie tagging along!" He poked his tongue at him and Sebastian giggled, one eyebrow arching at his way naughtily as he got ready to get down. 

"Twink boyfriend of the rich businessman, huh? Liked the sound of it." He bit on his lower lip meaningfully and then laughed at the side eye Kimi was giving him.

"I am forty one years old, Seb…" Kimi gave a long suffering sigh, but it was also a fond one.

"Never stopped us before." Sebastian quickly got off and held out his hand for Kimi to jump down, too.

As they left the heli behind towards the car that was going to take them to their destination, Kimi watched Sebastian taking in their surroundings.

They were at a small airport close to the city of Siena and by the looks of it Sebastian liked his surprise.

"Going to the city center?" The younger man asked and opened the back door of the car for him.

Kimi shook his head, getting in. "Something better…" He chose to be mysterious.

When their luggage was in, too, their chauffeur took them to the idyllic Tuscany countryside, away from the eyes. Not much was visible as the night fell while they were still on the road, but the clean air and the silence was already calming enough. 

There was a huge smile on Sebastian's face when they took a turn to the right onto a gravel path and parked in front of a brick farm house hiding among tall trees and situated on the side of the narrow countryside road. Together, they got out of the car and walked up the path that led to the house. 

The rustic villa was surrounded with shrubs and flowers and was nestled in the middle of a huge garden and quite a big patio lining one side of it, overlooking a beautifully illuminated pool. The water was like a blue bacon in the middle of the surrounding darkness. But when they got into the garden and approached the patio, the house looked even more quaint and welcoming. 

"Oh, the dinner is ready!" Sebastian was rubbing a hand against his stomach, eyeing the beautiful table that was set under the patio roof, overlooking the pool.

Kimi smiled at his impatience and made a motion for him to take a seat if he wanted. He had to have a few words with the house manager before they'd be left alone for the night.

Sebastian lost no time and asked for the directions of the nearest bathroom, disappearing into the house to clean up. Kimi was with him within a few minutes. 

"We are all alone now, handsome." He knocked his hip to Sebastian's to shoo him away from the washbasin so that he could wash his hands, too.

Of course, Sebastian was quick to take advantage when Kimi leaned in to wash his face and got a firm feel of his ass again. When Kimi jumped a bit at the sudden move, he laughed at his wet face in the mirror, but his hand was still on Kimi's butt. 

It was so hard to get angry at Sebastian's unapologetic and smug smile, so Kimi chose to step away from him and got out of the bathroom, amused at the way Sebastian stubbornly tried to keep their contact, bumbling after him in a funny way, but Kimi got away. "Hand got stuck on my ass?" 

Sebastian laughed and followed him out of the house into the patio. "It is just… there is like a vortex around this area. No fault of my hand." This time he took a hold of Kimi's shirt to stop him, making him giggle like a kid. "Not even a kiss? I want a kiss." He complained. 

That stopped Kimi and he turned around to face the other man. "Want an appetizer before dinner?" He asked with a small smile, happy to know he was desired this much. When he saw Sebastian's eager nod, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on those plush lips, feeling them form into a smile right under his own. 

Sebastian kept his eyes open, his gaze besotted and filled with amusement as he angled his head for a deeper kiss. Kimi simply surrendered to him. It was impossible to resist this man, his joy, his energy. So, he didn't resist when Sebastian tugged him closer and swiped his tongue against his, languidly licking his way across and into Kimi's mouth.

He didn't know how long they stood right there, locked in that soft and warm embrace, but when Sebastian broke their kiss and fell a bit away, Kimi realized that he was a bit weak in the knees.

Sebastian smirked at his dazed expression and licked his own lips meaningfully. "Knew you'd be putty in my hands." 

He sounded so pleased with his work that Kimi flushed at the big bedroom eyes regarding his every reaction. He gave a huge sigh at the way Sebastian was biting on his own lower lip and ducked his head down to rest his forehead on the younger man's shoulder. "I know what you want, but I am hungry." He reasoned, even though he was also filled with want.

"Hungry for my love, yes?" 

That impish question, the way Sebastian's chest rumbled with laughter under his palm when he hit him there playfully was so dear to Kimi. "Always…" He agreed sincerely and his serious tone must have sobered Sebastian up, too, because he planted a lingering kiss on his temple and finally untangled their tight embrace.

"Let's feed you, then." He relented and tugged Kimi towards the awaiting dinner table and pulled out a chair for him.

"What a gentleman…" Kimi praised, amused by the exaggerated act of a headwaiter the younger man was pulling. 

Sebastian smugly smiled and went for the champagne bottle that waited in the ice bucket.

Realizing what Sebastian was about to do, Kimi hastily reminded. "Shake it a bit, Seb."

An eyebrow quirking at the request, Sebastian nodded. "What are we celebrating, then?" 

The unassuming question made Kimi sigh at him fondly. "Your new life and new challenge." He answered, looking up at him to memorize his reaction.

Sebastian's eyes widened at his words and then, as the initial surprise wore off, a big and childlike smile claimed his features. Then, he took a deep shaky breath and bit on his lower lip, nodding his head. He shook the bottle wildly a few times before popping the cork off, letting the fizzy bubbles erupt in spectacular ribbons.

Kimi applauded him and stood up with two flute glasses in hand. When Sebastian filled them both, he handed one to the younger man and they drank it all without taking their eyes from each other.

The moment Kimi took away his glass from his lips, Sebastian leaned in and captured them in a claiming kiss. Kimi gave back as much as he got and they quickly got breathless in the heat of it.

"Slow down, champion." Kimi chuckled against the plush lips and Sebastian pressed them to his. 

"Thank you, dearest…" The younger man whispered, planting another small kiss on Kimi's mouth. 

Their hands were all over each other again and goosebumps were spreading across their skin in rekindled want. 

"Thank you so much." Another kiss and Kimi shivered when he felt a hand going under his t-shirt and caressing his side and back. 

He was just about to tell Sebastian to wait a bit for their real celebration, but Sebastian angled his head in such a way that his next kiss completely shut Kimi up. He realized that the other man was walking him back towards one of the huge couches that were facing the pool and leaning against the wall of the house. So, he just went with it and let himself be pushed on to one of them.

How he had done that Kimi had no idea, but Sebastian managed to sit on his lap without breaking their kiss. His half lidded blue gaze was regarding Kimi with hunger as he carefully brought their groins together and began to move against him. 

Only then Kimi realized how hard they both were and he wasn't going to eat anything anytime soon. 

Relenting to his fate, he placed his hands on Sebastian's buttocks and directed his hips to the best angle for the both of them. 

The material of their clothes, no matter how soft they were, was still a bother and bordered on painful against their skin, but it was also so nice in a pleasurable way that none of them had the will to stop moving and maybe search for a better position or location.

Kimi was trying to follow Sebastian's lips, but it seemed the younger man was slowly getting a bit away and making Kimi crane his neck back to reach up to him for more and more.

The sly grin on Sebastian's face was driving him crazy; so, when Kimi could no longer kiss him, he cradled Sebastian's cheek in one hand and tugged him down from his nape with the other. "Tease…" He berated him before locking their mouths in another consuming kiss.

Satisfied with the attention he got, Sebastian took Kimi's hands and put them on his sides, tugging his own polo up a bit for him to put his hands under.

Kimi complied and ran his hands up and down the silky smooth skin, massaging him in sensual, lingering caresses. Sebastian sighed against his lips and it made Kimi smile, doubling his efforts to please him.

After a while, Sebastian broke their kiss, but he didn't lean away, keeping close to Kimi's mouth and continuing giving him small kisses and licks in between rapid breaths and gasps.

Kimi groaned at a particularly rough move and it prompted Sebastian to look down and realize that their jeans and shorts were really getting in the way and making it harder for them to get off. So, he made a quick work of his jeans button and fly, wriggling around on Kimi's legs.

To help him out, Kimi pushed the loosened jeans down enough to comfortably reach for Sebastian's cock while Sebastian tugged at his shorts' elastic band to free him.

Their fumbling was quite clumsy and made them laugh at each other's impatience. But when Sebastian was able to take them in his hands and rubbed them together in his loose fist, they both looked at each other and amusement evolved into passion.

"Kiss me." Kimi demanded this time and Sebastian immediately fell into him, delving his tongue into Kimi's parted mouth and let him suck on it and on his lips.

Now that Sebastian's jeans were undone, it was easier for Kimi to push his hands into the younger man's boxers and grope at his round and firm butt to his heart's content. 

A deep groan rumbled in Sebastian's throat and Kimi revelled in the sound of it, massaging eagerly at the perfect moulds of flesh in his grasp. 

Sebastian got a little bit closer and began to rock into his fists, his back muscles dimpling under Kimi's hands with the way they moved. Kimi dug his nails into their skin, tearing a hiss from the reddened lips he had been nipping at. "Use your thumbs, Seb…" He urged and Sebastian swiped at the head of their cocks, making him sigh. "Yeah, like that…" He had been moving his hips up into Sebastian's fists as well as he could, but it was not easy and distracting him from the pleasure, so he stopped and pushed Sebastian's shirt up to bare his chest. "I leave it in your hands, Sebby." He grinned up at the younger man and had him laugh at his play of words. Then, he began to mouth at the hardening nipple right before him, playing with the other between his fingers.

Sebastian moaned above him and Kimi sucked harder, the nub pebbling on his tongue. It had to be really pleasurable for the younger man, because Sebastian's hands were stuttering in their job and Kimi could see gooseflesh covering his arms and hear him gasp in such an erotic way that it brought him closer to the edge. 

To keep hearing those sweet noises, he switched to the other nipple and had Sebastian's breath actually hitch. God, he really wanted to see how that beautiful neck was stretched above him as Sebastian pleasured the both of them. He wanted to suck bruises all over it, but he also didn't want to stop and let go of the trembling flesh in his mouth. 

When he used a bit of teeth, Sebastian rested his lips on his forehead and whined, but Kimi repeated it a few times more and had Sebastian tense up on his lap with his breath coming in soft _ahhs._ Kimi loved that voice making all those sounds and Sebastian's hands increasing their pace. He had to be close; so, Kimi could no longer resist his desire to reach up to Sebastian and pull him down from his nape so that he could burrow his face into Sebastian's neck and latch onto it in hunger. Then, he used both hands to massage at the younger man's pecs and twist and even scratch a bit at his nipples until Sebastian tensed up in his arms and came breathlessly.

Still sucking at the racing pulse under his mouth, Kimi let the younger man enjoy his high and regain his bearings a bit, then wetly whispered into his ear, "Go on, Sebby… Let me come, too." 

Sebastian fell a bit back, his pupils blown, his expression dazed, and went on pleasuring Kimi, the way he liked.

The wetness of Sebastian's come and the way the younger man paid attention to the head of his cock as he frantically jerked it off brought Kimi on the brink. But what undid the knot in his loins was seeing Sebastian's sweet smile right before he leaned in again and placed a soft kiss on his lips, eyes fluttered shut with wrinkles of happiness around them.

Entranced by that endearing sight, Kimi tucked it in his memory and savoured the moment. 

Sebastian slowly went lax and literally draped himself all over him after a while. Kimi corrected his t-shirt and jeans for him so that he wouldn't get chilled in the cool night and let himself be embraced all around by the beloved weight on top of his lap until the moment his stomach gave a growl loud enough for the other man to hear.

Sebastian fell a bit away and looked at him with a huge grin on his face and began giggling. 

"I am dying of hunger here…" Kimi complained, slapping a few times at Sebastian's butt playfully.

"What? I did all the work! If anything, I should be the one complaining." 

Kimi raised an eyebrow at the claim, trying to act serious but failing miserably. "I wasn't the one who couldn't wait for the bedtime to open his main gift, was I?"

Sebastian's laughter boomed in the patio and he cradled Kimi's face in his hands lovingly. "Who could wait to get into the pants of such a perfect man, though?" He asked and placed a few little kisses on Kimi's cheeks, nose, and finally lips.

Kimi rubbed their noses together as a way to show his appreciation, but then, placed his hands under Sebastian's buttocks and pulled him up a few times so that he would get the hint and get up.

Sebastian actually dared to resist, still giggling, but when Kimi threatened him with depositing his ass into the pool and then eating alone, he relented and got up.

After some cleaning up and rearranging of their clothes, they were finally sat at the table and Kimi ravenously dug into his now cold fish. 

His cheeks filled with food, he only realized that Sebastian wasn't eating, but amusing himself by watching him when the younger man poked at his cheek and grinned.

"You look like a hamster when you do that. Slow down, savour it." Was the fond warning and Kimi blinked at him in realization and obeyed it. He slowed down and chewed his food as he held Sebastian's gaze. 

He swallowed hugely without averting his eyes, and then spoke truthfully. "And you look like the sun when you smile like that."

Eyes widening, Sebastian seemed to be caught completely unawares by the compliment even though Kimi had told that to him a few times before since they had become a couple. But it always hit him differently and now colour rose on his cheeks and his smile faltered for a millisecond before it returned full force, shy and embarrassed and delighted all at the same time. He appeared to be at a loss of what to do with himself and rubbed a hand at his scruffy cheek to try and hide his shyness, but he was like an open book.

"How… how could you say such things with such a straight face?" He asked in amazement, but Kimi could also see he was really happy with what he had heard. 

"Because it is the truth." He shrugged and looked on, his neutral expression slowly morphing into one of mischief. "And I love how it makes you go all red, Sebby…" He slyly pointed out and as expected, Sebastian bunched up his napkin and threw it at him, laughing in embarrassment.

"Goodness sake! This cruel man playing with me like that…" 

Kimi laughed along with him and let him think that he had been teasing him, but it really had been the truth. He'd never lie to him about anything. Sebastian was his sun. Kimi had always thought that to be true and sometimes he couldn't help but also voice it for his beloved's ears, too. "Wish I could take a picture…" He lamented, but Sebastian shook his head at him and served him more vegetables.

"Continue your eating, hamster boy." This time he was the one with the sly expression. "I want you to test how sturdy the bed upstairs is."

Kimi couldn't believe he had been too slow to get the meaning and innocently ask. "How?" 

"By fucking me into it, of course."

Really now, Kimi should have guessed their session on the couch would never be enough for the younger man. "You are lucky I am hungry, otherwise I would have upturned this table all on your lap." He acted gruff, but he was this close to grinning.

Not deterred by Kimi's fake exasperation, Sebastian winked at him while showing him the deserts that were waiting for them. "Don't play hard to get now. Thought you were my main gift. Gifts should do their work and please their recipients, right?"

Kimi took a deep breath and thought that Sebastian was right. He had prepared this bed and thus, he should lie in it now. "Oh, I will _please_ you, alright…" He nodded and promised as he bit into a piece of bread dramatically, only for Sebastian to look even more pleased with himself and snap his teeth at him, going " _Rawr_."

If possible, Kimi would have rolled his eyes to the moon and back, but he was also sure that he certainly deserved this beautiful pain in the ass called Sebastian Vettel as his punishment. Thus, he ate everything he could to get his energy back. He needed to be a good gift tonight.

* * *

"So, how many days do we have here?" Sebastian was slathering pieces of homemade bread with butter and feeding them to Kimi at the breakfast table.

"Until we have to leave for Russia." Cutting up bite sized fruit pieces for Sebastian, Kimi opened his mouth for another piece of bread. 

Sebastian popped a piece of melon into his own mouth and leaned back, admiring the garden under the sunlight. "This is a beautiful place." The shimmering water in the pool was calling to him. "What about some swimming after breakfast?" He asked and Kimi readily nodded, feeding a big strawberry to him. 

As the staff cleaned up the table and got ready to leave, Kimi let Sebastian to get into the pool first. The staff had prepared them drinks and snacks and Kimi meticulously arranged them besides the sunbeds and after changing into his swimwear, he took his camera and began taking Sebastian's pictures. 

Managing to catch Sebastian in mid stroke a few times during his swim, Kimi admired the vivid blue shots and how beautiful Sebastian looked in them, happy to see that he really was getting the hang of his pro camera.

"Hey! Leave that aside and get in." Sebastian turned his attention to him and as he tried to splash water towards him, Kimi got to take a few more pictures with water droplets shining around the younger man under the brilliant sun.

"Okay, okay… You'll wet the camera!" 

"Then, come here and play with me." Sebastian grinned and pointed at the plastic ball on the poolside. 

Kimi kicked the ball at the water and then jumped into the pool with a flourish, mostly to irritate the younger man with the huge splash he'd created. When he resurfaced, Sebastian hit the side of his head with the plastic ball, acting as if he did it accidentally.

"Oops…" He snorted at Kimi's withering look even as he took guard, because Kimi caught the ball quickly and prepared to attack.

They played in the pool like little kids for a long time, way past midday until the staff came back and served their lunch. They had pleasantly tired themselves out and lazing around on the patio couches with some wine and music sounded like a good idea.

Reclining against the big pillows, they rested side by side with their legs tangled and toes playing with and poking at each other's feet.

Kimi's head was resting close to Sebastian's shoulder and they were watching the big puffy clouds traverse across the blue sky and birds making their rounds. The soft music that accompanied them was in Italian and Kimi watched Sebastian's lips move with the words silently. He could understand some of the words and knew that the song was a popular one, but his Italian was limited compared to Sebastian's, who could speak it quite well. "What is it about?" He wondered aloud and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his way, now his head turned to him. 

"The song?" 

Kimi nodded and left his glass aside after taking a long sip from it.

Sebastian did the same, finishing his wine and now turning all his attention on him. "About love, of course." He settled onto his side and urged Kimi to turn to him, too.

Kimi faced him and reached a hand at Sebastian's face to play with his beard. "What does it say?"

Sebastian embraced him with his free hand, caressing his side over his t-shirt. An amused smile spread on his lips as he began to translate. _"That thin shirt of his, so tight, to the point that I imagined everything…"_

Kimi looked back at him, skeptical. "No way…" He thought Sebastian was having fun at his expense again, because he was tugging at the hem of his t-shirt now.

"I swear these are the lyrics." Sebastian protested. "Goes on like this… _And his childlike air that I never told him but I was crazy about it…_ "

Kimi huffed with a smile, still not believing him.

" _And clear summer evenings, the sea, the games, the fairies…_ " Sebastian put his hand under his shirt then, and his voice turned into a seductive whisper. " _And the fear and the desire to be naked, alone… A kiss with salty lips…_ " He reached and kissed Kimi, happiness growing at Kimi's awed expression. " _A fire, a few laughs and making love at the lighthouse…_ " Then he turned serious and held Kimi's gaze without even blinking. " _I really love you. I love you I swear. I love you, I really love you…_ " He translated, but both him and Kimi knew that he was also saying those words from his own heart and they had the desired effect upon their recipient.

The ardent sincerity that Kimi saw in Sebastian's eyes took his breath away and he all but found himself repeating the words back in equal fervor. "I really love you, too. I love you I swear…"

A huge smile blossomed on Sebastian's face upon Kimi's immediate response and he tugged him closer and leaned their foreheads together, his eyes dancing with happiness and love. "You make me the happiest man alive, Kimi, you really do." 

Kimi scratched at his cheeks lovingly and giggled, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Is it from the song, too?" He slyly asked, but Sebastian took one of his hands and put it right over his heart, letting him feel how hard it was beating for him. Just like Kimi's own… 

"Not from the song... From here…"

On cloud nine, Kimi gave Sebastian a deep kiss and whispered back. "Wonder who is actually making whom the happiest man here…" He mumbled against Sebastian's lips and went on kissing him.

In between their kisses, Sebastian grinned, challenging. "It's a competition, then."

"Well, you're on."

They made out on that couch for a long time, kissing and touching and almost falling asleep in each other's arms. Many songs played on the music set and the bright sun slowly dipped down towards the horizon.

Kimi had told the staff to not prepare them dinner, because he had another surprise for Sebastian. When they changed into some warmer clothes for the approaching night, Kimi took him to the back of the brick house where a small garage with a classic car was waiting for them.

To say that Sebastian was instantly smitten with the Ferrari Testarossa 250 would be an understatement, because the younger man couldn't stop touching the red slanting hood of the classical sports car and walking around it again and again to admire every little detail of it.

Kimi took so many pictures while Sebastian was lost in love with the vintage Ferrari. "Lean against it like that and give me a good pose." He demanded.

"Only if you let me take your pictures, too."

Kimi relented.

Sebastian was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a dark blue polo shirt over it, red sneakers and a white and red belt, looking like the definition of a model. Kimi took advantage of it and Sebastian actually humoured him.

"My turn." Sebastian made grabby hands at the camera and tried to get Kimi to pose for him in all the suggestive ways his dirty imagination could come up with.

Some of them, Kimi did, but some of them he couldn't risk causing the hood to bend or inflicting a crick in his spine. "No, I refuse to lay on the hood sideways like that, I am not a pinup girl, Seb…" 

Sebastian was completely unfazed, returning the camera back to Kimi and getting into the driver's seat of the car. "I love it when you play hard to get like this." He ignited the engine and ran his palms over the steering wheel as if he was caressing it. 

Content with the passenger seat, Kimi reclined back and began watching him, his camera still in his hands and at the ready. 

At sunset, Sebastian took them onto the narrow road that led to the city center. The orange glow of the sun accompanied them on the road, colouring the countryside into a romantic hue. The vintage Ferrari cut through the stillness and a warm wind played with their hair. The evening air smelled of the last wild flowers of the summer and Sebastian had that wonderful relaxed smile on as he drove them to the castle city. Kimi sighed deeply at the peace that was filling him upon the sight, because for him, there wasn't anything better in the whole wide world than Sebastian's happiness at that moment.

When they arrived, they had to leave the car before taking the escalators up to the city and walked to the restaurant that Kimi had booked.

The place was a famous tourist spot, but Kimi had managed to arrange a bit of more privacy for the two of them. Their dinner was of the local cuisine and over it, they talked about anything and everything. 

Now that their stomachs were filled with good food, they left the restaurant behind and walked under the city lights hand in hand to get in some exercise.

The narrow cobblestone streets and the brick houses were all pretty with the soft illumination. Potted plants were decorating everywhere to add a bit of greenery to the earthen colours of the city, flowers still thriving on the balconies and the corners of the brick walls. And even though the city was teeming with tourists, nobody seemed to recognize the two of them, thus letting them enjoy the warm night, lost in their own little world.

Kimi took Sebastian to a small bar that sat on the edge of the Piazza del Campo and asked for their best wine and a table outside.

Sat side by side with Kimi, fingers still intertwined, Sebastian watched the moon rise over the Public Palace and the Mangia Tower. Sipping at the sweet and tangy wine, he observed the tourists traverse across the slanting square as a soft piano tune accompanied the night. "We will come here during the daytime, too, right?" He asked, distracted by the calm and peaceful atmosphere. Kimi hummed beside him in confirmation. "I want to climb up the Tower, too." Sebastian went on and Kimi hummed again. "And there is a very beautiful cathedral in the city. We must see it." 

"Yes…" 

"And I read on the internet that there is also an art gallery and vintage shop here. We can take a look at it."

"Why not?"

"The castle has a huge wine cellar. Would be nice to get a bit more tipsy down there." 

When he got another hum as his answer, Sebastian turned towards Kimi with a raised eyebrow and found him watching him with a soft and fond expression. He couldn't help but smile in return. "What?" He asked in a whisper and it only amused Kimi further as he leaned his chin on his hand and went on admiring him.

"What _what_? I am all ears, Sebby. Ready to do whatever you want." He sounded joking, but he meant it wholeheartedly.

"Were you watching me?" Sebastian seemed to be in a bit of disbelief.

"Yes?" Kimi's eyes went wide as if he found the question absurd. "That's the most natural thing to do."

At that, Sebastian chuckled, still thinking that Kimi was simply trying to get him shy and embarrassed. "Really? All this beauty is laid out before your eyes and you are watching me?" 

The expression that crossed Kimi's face then was indescribable. It was a mix of disbelief, pity and love as if Kimi got offended at how Sebastian could think of the otherwise. "There is nothing here that's more beautiful than you for me to watch, Seb." He held those widening blue eyes until Sebastian couldn't keep the eye contact and avert them in shy happiness.

"You… you just… God, you are going to kill me one day with the things you blurt when I least expect to hear them." Swallowing hard, the younger man looked back at him again and Kimi brought the hand that had already been in his grasp to his lips and planted a kiss at the back of it. 

"It is high time you get used to it, then, Sebby." He smiled and Sebastian nodded at him, tugging his hand towards himself to return the kiss.

They sat there like that for some time more and then walked back to their car. That night, Sebastian made love to Kimi so thoroughly that they had to postpone their sightseeing tour, choosing to spend the next day sunbathing and pampering each other with massages and a small barbecue at the back of the house.

The next day, they hired bikes in the city and visited everywhere Sebastian had wanted to see. The only place they didn't have time to see was the wine cellar under the castle, but Kimi promised to take him to an orchard where they would be more at peace than among the countless tourists of the castle.

Tired to the bone with their bike tour, they had a very good night's sleep and the next day Kimi took Sebastian to the sea.

It was a bit of a long drive from Siena to the coast, but Sebastian was giddy as Kimi drove the vintage Ferrari to the city of Livorno. 

The port was a sight to behold with its two fortresses built in the sea and Kimi's surprise waited for them there. 

Sebastian was absolutely delighted to find out that Kimi had rented them a beautiful boat as their place to spend their nights and sail into the sea for the beaches of the area.

"You thought of everything!" He was walking around the deck and looking over the sleek boat, very impressed.

Kimi was proud of himself and didn't hesitate to show it. "What can I say, I have a good taste." He grinned and joined him when Sebastian reclined on the stern lounge bed and made himself at home. 

"We'll go to the best spots to swim." He ran his hand over Sebastian's thigh. "This baby belongs to us for three days."

"Can't wait for it." Sebastian was really excited for it. And their first night in the sea was just as he had expected. 

It seemed neither of them wanted to go down and sleep in the small bedroom in the hull, so they draped a sheet over the leather lounge bed and took just a pillow and a blanket so that they could share them both.

Wrapped in each other's arms, warm and safe and cozy, their eyes were on the star dotted night sky.

Sebastian was tracing constellations with his finger for Kimi to see and making up funny names for the ones he didn't know the names of, making Kimi laugh.

"And that's Kate's Dirty Sister right here." 

"Seb, I am pretty sure that was your Red Bull car…" Kimi gave him the side eye, but Sebastian insisted.

"Shut up, she is among the stars now."

Shaking his head, Kimi showed him some other stars which were just a random group that seemed to form a circle. "And what are they called?" He baited.

Sebastian grinned back at him mischievously. "Easy. Orion's Balls!" 

Kimi couldn't help but chuckle a bit loudly. "I know of an Orion's Belt, but never heard of his balls."

Giggling along, Sebastian faked surprise. "Every guy needs his balls, Kimi." He tut-tutted and rightfully earned a shove at his arm for it.

Kimi rubbed at the spot he'd just shoved Sebastian at as if to soothe any pain he might have inflicted, and then traced a long U shape somewhere very close to the circle that Sebastian had called as the Orion's balls. "What is it, then?" He played his part and acted innocent.

This time, Sebastian was the one giving him the side eye. "Well, you just completed the shape of a colossal dick among the stars, dearest." He faked disappointment and when Kimi burst out laughing, he attacked to his sides and tickled him more until he begged for him to stop.

"You were baiting me, huh?" Sebastian pulled him closer and draped the blanket over his body to keep him warm. "You have to pay for your ridicule." He leaned in.

Even though he knew what Sebastian wanted from him, Kimi still asked. "And how do I pay for it?" A firm kiss stole his breath away as his answer and he quickly melted into it. 

"I am already getting it." Sebastian nipped at his lower lip and then went on getting his payment well into the night.

* * *

Their days on board of the yacht went by pretty fun and fast. They visited lots of good swim spots, stopped at the beautiful beaches around and even anchored at the port at times to visit the city and go sightseeing. 

Kimi had taken lots of pictures and short videos, feeling glad that he'd gotten the largest capacity memory card. Because even at Pisa alone on their way back to Siena, he had taken more than a hundred pictures. He couldn't resist making Sebastian give those cliche tourist poses as if he was trying to prevent the tower from collapsing. And of course, in return of Sebastian humouring him, he left the driver's seat to him on the road back.

The next day was their last day in their brick house, so Kimi wanted to spend it peacefully.

In the morning, after a light breakfast, he took the large basket that the staff had prepared for him and placed it in the Ferrari's trunk and then took Sebastian to an old local winery that was situated in the middle of a huge orchard.

The smell of apples, oranges and grapes mixed together, the winery let them taste from their fruity wines and gave them a tour in the fruit gardens. 

Behind his back, Kimi bought all the wines that Sebastian had liked and asked for them to be shipped home as a last surprise for him and joined him in picking up a few fruits before leaving for the next destination he had in mind.

When he pulled the Ferrari up on the side of the narrow road, Sebastian looked back at him in question. 

"Why did we stop here? Wanna change the seats?"

Kimi shook his head and motioned for him to get out. "We'll have a picnic under the shade of those trees." He pointed.

Sebastian quickly complied and rubbed a hand on his stomach, already feeling hungry. A huge basket was pushed into his hands and he followed Kimi towards the said patch of trees like an eager puppy.

Kimi laid out a thick picnic blanket and the two cushions he brought, beckoning the younger man to his side.

Sebastian kicked his sneakers off and quickly sat down beside him, expectant for the things that the basket held.

Amused by Sebastian's childlike enthusiasm for good food, Kimi set out their lunch that consisted of fine cheese, butter, olives, some cured meat and a loaf of homemade bread. The fruits that they had picked up from the orchard with a cold bottle of wine from the winery accompanied them. 

Sebastian pulled up some music on his phone and they fed each other while listening to it.

The sun was on its afternoon journey and there was a warm wind which played among the leaves of the trees and the tall grass and poppies and daisies. All around them, there was only the infinite sky and the last greenery of the late summer with brick houses far in the horizon.

As Kimi sat there, playing with the camera, he listened to Sebastian talk about Aston Martin. The younger man's eyes were bluer with hope than the Mediterranean Sea with his smile brighter than the stars, Kimi realized that he was falling in love with him every new day and every new hour again and again. As he marvelled at that, his silence had to have lasted too long, because Sebastian turned his head to him and regarded him with a bit of sheepish awkwardness. 

"Am I being boring?" He asked, tentative. And Kimi shook his head. 

"Never." He smiled.

Sebastian smiled back, but doubtful. "Liar, you are only playing with that thing."

Kimi refused almost immediately. "I really was listening to you." 

With an almost predatory smile, Sebastian got up and advanced towards him. Kimi couldn't do anything when he grabbed the camera rather roughly from his hands and raised it out of his reach in a not so safe way for a fragile thing like that.

"What's so good about this thing that you give all your attention to it instead of me?" Sebastian complained, but he was just grinning at the way Kimi was panickly trying to reach it.

"Hey, be careful with it. Seb, you might break the lens… Don't…" 

Biting on his lip at the way he had managed to get Kimi anxious, Sebastian simply held the camera away, still out of Kimi's reach. "Want it back that much?"

Wasn't aware how he was only spurring the mischievous man on, Kimi nodded and tried to reach around, effectively climbing on Sebastian's lap while trying to get his camera back. 

"Say, _please_ …"

"Please, be careful, please, Seb…."

That did the trick and Sebastian carefully left the camera aside. But before he could reach for it, he pushed Kimi onto his back and caught his wrists. 

His world shifting so quickly, Kimi whined a bit under the warm weight of the other man. "I really was listening to you, though…" He complained without a real bite in his voice.

Sebastian lost no time in tucking his face into the crook of Kimi's neck and latching onto the skin there. "I know, but you begging me turns me on so much…" He whispered and sucked a big bruise there.

"Slow down, champion…" Kimi squirmed at the ticklish feeling.

"Don't wanna…"

"Rascal…"

Sebastian laughed softly right into his ear and licked at the shell of it, making him squirm and resist him even more. "Would have you right here right now if I was sure no one would go past that road and the ground wouldn't be this hard on my knees." He confessed, making Kimi laugh along with him.

"Tonight, then?" He offered and Sebastian gave him a rough kiss before leaning back and pulling him up with him.

"Tonight, but if you let me go through your camera, too." 

Kimi acted as if he wasn't so sure about it, but then agreed. "No deleting the ugly ones, though. Okay?"

Sebastian pursed his lips, unable to resist teasing him. "You mean more than half of them, right?" 

Kimi snorted at his way and stood up to stretch his legs. He kicked at Sebastian's leg softly in retaliation and put on his sneakers. "Okay?" He insisted and Sebastian waved a dismissive hand at him, already looking through the gallery and making exaggerated funny faces and noises to get on Kimi's nerves.

Kimi didn't mind it and began walking around.

"Oh my god! You even took pictures while I was sleeping!" Sebastian was shaking his head in mirth, completely absorbed in the pictures.

Kimi circled around him slowly, collecting poppies and daisies and twisting them into chains as he listened to Sebastian's comments on his handiwork. 

"You are really sneaky, huh? You took a lot of shots without me even noticing… Oh... I really like the ones we took with the Ferrari…" He was chuckling to himself. "Dearest, you really need some meat on those cheeks." He slapped at his own ass. "The poses you gave like the pinup girls lack some… you know, some curves."

"You fill up the void in that curvy department, Sebby." Kimi sleazily reminded him and that made Sebastian laugh even more.

"But you love it, don't you?"

"I absolutely adore it… Didn't I show you that the last time?" 

Sebastian rubbed a hand at his beard, a bit turned on, his eyes still on the pictures. "Yeah… And it was great… wait, wait! You took pictures of my naked ass while I was changing swimsuits?!"

"As I said, I _absolutely_ adore it." Kimi repeated and looked back at the smiling younger man. 

Sebastian was sitting among the flowers with the slanting sun bathing him in a perfect golden hue. He was literally glowing and Kimi realized that it somehow planted a sweet little ache in his chest.

"Man, I should have taken more pictures of you, too…" Sebastian lamented. 

"We can take some before we leave here." Kimi offered. A few selfies together wouldn't hurt.

"We really must… And the Pisa Tower pictures are so corny!" Sebastian was saying, "But they look like we really are holding the tower up." He flexed his bicep in a playful show of power and went on. "You even took pictures in the orchard, huh? Wow, I really look like a snobbish wine specialist there…" He made a face at himself and finally turned his eyes at Kimi who was standing there and watching him with a besotted expression.

Positively surprised by the intense look he was receiving, Sebastian raised an eyebrow and asked innocently. "What?"

Kimi smiled at the love swelling in his heart and at the wonder in Sebastian's eyes. "Nothing…" He shrugged and twisted one last poppy into the chain in his hands before securing the ends of it tightly. It caught Sebastian's attention.

"What's that?" 

Pleased with his work, Kimi approached him, kicked his shoes off and knelt right before him. He showed the beautiful chain of flowers to Sebastian, and then placed it on his head.

Big blue eyes regarded him in question, tentative, soft, wet. 

"I just… I just wanted to make you even prettier." He arranged the flower crown on Sebastian's curls in a careful way. "You really look like the sun."

Even though appeased by the analogy again, Sebastian didn't appear to be convinced of Kimi's reasoning. "There is more to it…" He guessed correctly and ran his hands over Kimi's raised arms as he was still touching the flowers and Sebastian's face. "Come on…" He insisted and Kimi sighed, relenting.

"Okay, okay… In the past, people would crown the champions with laurel wreaths, yes?" He explained, nervously playing with the ends of Sebastian's curls. 

"I only had daisies and poppies here and they reminded me of your past with Ferrari and your new future. A past indelible like the colour of red, but a future as white and as persistent and hopeful like the daisies… And you sitting under the sun like that… You just looked eternal and timeless, yet ephemeral at the same time, like… I don't know…" He was struggling to find words to describe the feeling. "Like those beautiful people in the paintings you showed me in that art gallery in Livorno… So, I just… I had to make a crown for you, too, because you are my champion and I wanted something tangible to represent it..." He shrugged and then pursed his lips a bit, confused with himself. "But I guess it doesn't make sense?" He blinked at Sebastian's absolutely befuddled expression.

"Were you taking my pictures because of this, too?" 

Kimi thought about it, now caressing Sebastian's cheeks. "I guess so?" He wondered out loud, only realizing it now. "After I saw the pictures you gave to the press for your announcement, I couldn't take my eyes off of them… I thought I have seen such beautiful versions of you, but they all existed almost solely in my mind… I wanted to solidify them in a way and wanted you to see yourself, too. The way I see you... Thus, the camera…"

Sebastian was biting on his lips as he listened to him. Were those tears in his eyes? Kimi tried to soothe him with his caresses, but it seemed they weren't enough. 

"Eternal and ephemeral at the same time, huh?" Sebastian repeated and Kimi nodded. The deep meaning of the words, the flower crown for the championship that he had not been able to win… But apparently, Kimi thought otherwise.

"I guess we were both searching for that ' _something tangible'_ that you are speaking of in completely different ways." Sebastian lamented, reminding himself of the ways he had tormented himself so much for it along the way.

"Your ways can get a bit convoluted at times, Seb…" Kimi agreed. "But it had not been your fault this time. You gave it all you had."

"Yeah," Sebastian whispered and tugged him closer. Of course, Kimi would understand him the best. "And don't think I am not aware how you have been trying to make me forget about how much the struggle hurt me. Thank you so much, dearest, for doing this for me..." He shook his head and the collected tears fell onto his cheeks. "Thank you so much… I don't know what I did to deserve you…"

Eyebrows furrowed, Kimi quickly dried those tears. "No crying, Sebby… Look at me." He urged the younger man and when Sebastian's wet gaze met his again, he smiled in encouragement. "This wasn't a gateway to escape from the pain of it, no… Sebby, this was a celebration for the new future you are going to step into soon. For all the good things waiting for you. For the opportunities, laughter and joy and even the sadness which will hopefully be so far and between that you'll shrug it off easily. This was a cornerstone to mark your happiness and I was just trying to immortalize it. For you to look back and remember how strong and beautiful you are right at this moment. Okay?"

Sebastian nodded eagerly after hearing his sure words and witnessing his confident expression, but more tears fell and he pulled him into a tight hug and continued crying softly upon his shoulder.

Kimi let him have that moment, caressing his head and planting kisses on his temple and caressing his back. "I love you so much, you have no idea…." He whispered into Sebastian's ear. His own eyes got teary at the strength of the emotion when Sebastian tightened his hold and sang that Italian song's refrain to him again and again. 

_"I really love you. I love you, I swear. I love you, I really love you, I swear…"_

At that very moment, only they could be each other's rival in their little competition of who the happiest man of the world was. And they were both winners.

That night, they made love on the big patio couch, right under the stars, with their only illumination being the moon. 

Kimi was on his back, his legs draped over Sebastian's body, his hands all over him. 

They were looking at each other, expressions lovelorn and peaceful just like their movements. 

Sebastian was gentle and steady and in no rush, savouring every push and pull and every soft sigh that escaped Kimi's lips. And Kimi was all relaxed, happy to be taken care of as he ran his hands over Sebastian's arms, his pecs, his neck and shoulders and his face. 

They were under a thin blanket and Kimi was pulling it up over the younger man's shoulders whenever it fell off with their motion, making Sebastian smile at him. "To keep you warm…" Kimi smiled back and as a reward, Sebastian leaned down and kissed him, settling deeper and closer.

That angle was shallow, but Kimi did not care a bit, he was already so close, tethering on the edge. He just let Sebastian take his sweet time and didn't touch himself, not wanting to come before him. 

Sebastian was on his own cloud nine, trying to drag their coupling out for as long as possible. Because more than the act of sex, what spurred him on was the way they adored each other with these languid but lingering caresses, deep kisses and passionate sighs and gasps. Their intimacy and the feeling of connection that they shared at that moment was more precious and more pleasurable than anything he could think of. But of course, it all unfurled soon, spreading from their loins to their spines and napes and the top of their heads, making them shiver and sigh into each other's mouths.

Sebastian gently lowered himself into Kimi's embrace completely and Kimi hugged him to his side, covering him with the blanket. 

They stayed like that for a long time, watching the stars travelling across the sky. The moon was going down and its pale light was turning Kimi's skin almost ivory. When Sebastian looked at his eyes, he realized that their green-grey colour reflected the moon light perfectly like a mirror.

"You say my smile is like the sun, but are you even aware how your serenity is like the moon?" He asked, cutting through the silence.

Eyes widening a bit comically at the unexpected compliment, Kimi blinked and then collected himself enough to duck his head down to shrug off the sudden shyness and the flush that assaulted him.

It didn't escape Sebastian's eyes, though. "Your cheeks are burning, Kimi…" He teased and Kimi lightly hit him on the shoulder. 

"Because of you…" Kimi complained, but all the more glowed with happiness at the comparison. "And just go to sleep… We have a flight to catch tomorrow." He reminded, eyes looking over Sebastian's head to the crown of flowers that the younger man had placed on a coffee table nearby. "We need to pack up in the morning."

Sebastian placed one last little kiss upon his lips and relaxed. "Goodnight, dearest. See you tomorrow."

Kimi sighed deeply and settled, too. "Sweet dreams, Sebby." And he watched the moon a bit longer.

* * *

Two months later, after Sebastian's last race with Ferrari, Kimi gifted Sebastian something rather heavy. 

It was a hand carved wooden picture frame that opened like a big glass covered book. The left side of it contained a very stylish arrangement of six pictures that Kimi had taken of Sebastian during their Tuscany holiday. On the right side, there was the selfie that they had taken after their picnic with Sebastian wearing his crown and a huge poppy tucked behind Kimi's ear, their heads close, their faces smiling under the evening sun. And encircling that big picture was that flower crown which Kimi had pressed between the pages of the tour guide book and preserved until he could get this gift done.

Sebastian swore that he had never received a more beautiful present before and lovingly displayed it on the best spot at their home as a reminder of how strong they had been and how beautiful their future was going to be. Together...

-

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> The Italian song they listened to is Questo Piccolo Grande Amore - This Little Big Love


End file.
